Buddy Complex - Unisonia
by HarukaGami04
Summary: kepakkan sayapmu.. lihatlah cahaya harapan dilangit yang belum kau saksikan Dan jangan pernah menyerah pada beban 'kesendirian' Menggema untuk selamanya 'Unisonia'...


Unisonia

Pair : Aoba x Dio

Sunrise©Buddy Complex

OP Song By : True – Unisonia

Translated by : AWSubs

Aku Watase Aoba, seorang murid SMA biasa. Aku punya kehidupan yang menyenangkan selayaknya anak SMA. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena tiba – tiba aku diserang oleh robot asing dan kemudian sosok yang tak begitu kukenal membawaku ke masa depan, ke masa 70 tahun yang akan datang. Hina Yumihara,teman sekelasku. Gadis bersurai hitam panjang itulah yang membawaku kedalam lubang hitam, pintu yang membuatku melintasi waktu.

"Sekarang kau akan pergi ke masa depan..", Ucap gadis itu tersenyum padaku. Saat kami melintasi lubang waktu.

"Hah?..", Aku bingung dan juga terkejut.

"Dio ga matteru..", Begitulah kalimat terakhirnya sebelum perlahan tubuhnya semakin samar dan menghilang.

"Dio? Dio siapa?"

Hingga akhirnya aku muncul didalam kokpit sebuah robot raksasa.

"Connect with Dio..", Kalimat sederhana inilah yang menghubungkanku dengannya. Dengan sosok Dio.

"Accepted..", Ucap Dio. Koneksi pikiran kami terhubung membuat kekuatan kami bertambah dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

Dio, pemuda bersurai blonde itu. Kuakui dia pilot yang hebat. Hanya saja sifatnya padaku sangat dingin, dan terlebih lagi dia itu sama sekali tak mau menatap mataku. Sepertinya dia sangat tidak menyukaiku.

"Dio..matte..", Aku berusaha mengejar pemuda bermanik biru langit itu.

"Dio…", Aku menarik lengannya karena ia sama sekali tak mau mendengarku.

"Apa masalahmu? Hah..", Tanyanya dingin. Dan Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ano..aku hanya meminta maaf karena telah mendiscoupling Bradyon dan membuatmu terluka..", Ucapku menyesal.

"Ck..Kukira kau mau bilang apa..", Dan pemuda itu meninggalkanku begitu saja.

"Oey Dio..Chotto matte..", Aku berusaha mengejarnya lagi.

"Apa lagi?", Ketusnya.

"He..ano..gadis yang ada dipesawat itu apa dia adikmu..Wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu?", Tanyaku dengan nada ramah.

"Hmm.."

"Adikmu sangat kawai ya Dio?", Aku tersenyum.

"Dou yu koto?"

"Ehehehe..adikmu mengingatkanku dengan adikku..", Ucapku sedikit sedih. Karena teringat Tsubasa, adik perempuanku.

"Kau juga punya imoto?", Tanya Dio sedikit melunak.

Aku mengangguk.

"Dio..apa kau mengijinkanku untuk bertarung bersamamu?", Tanyaku. Dan aku melihat untuk pertama kalinya Dio menatapku. Pemuda berwajah cukup manis itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Selama kau ada bersama Luxon..Kau akan menjadi partner bertarungku..",Ucapnya tegas.

"Aku dan Bradyon..tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun tanpa system Coupling, Bradyon dan Luxon diciptakan untuk bertarung berpasangan.."

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

'Jadi kau dan aku dipertemukan untuk berjuang bersama..begitukah?', batinku dalam hati.

"Nee Dio…aku bersyukur aku bisa bertarung bersamamu..", Aku tersenyum.

Dan aku melihat semburat samar dipipi Dio.

"Ehhh…"

Jika aku tercipta untuk bertarung…ijinkan aku bertarung bersamamu. Meskipun kita berasal dari masa yang berbeda. Aku senang bisa bertarung bersamamu. Dan disaat terakhir jika kita akan terpisah. Aku takkan menyesalinya. Karena aku akan mengisi seluruh sisa hidupku ini untuk berjuang bersamamu. Zutto…Zettai ni..

_kepakkan sayapmu.._

_lihatlah cahaya harapan dilangit yang belum kau saksikan_

_Dan jangan pernah menyerah pada beban 'kesendirian'_

_Menggema untuk selamanya 'Unisonia'_

_Dunia yang ada dihadapanmu_

_Aku ingin tahu dibuat dari warna apa_

_Sakit karena kehilangan itu bukan main - main_

_Semakin lama kau akan terbiasa_

_Bahkan dimalam seperti ini, dimalam penuh bintang_

_Seperti koin yang jatuh ditelapak tanganmu_

_Tidak akan pernah kembali_

_Aku ingin pulang_

_Mereka berdua saling mendukung_

_Menerobos_

_Mengubah emosi yang memudar menjadi ikatan tanpa akhir_

_Seperti lukisan dunia yang tidak berwarna_

_Semoga simpati ini bisa menjangkaunya_

_Mari kita bangun masa depan yang kita inginkan_

_Bahkan kita dapat mengubah takdir_

_Melampaui waktu 'Unisonia'_

***FIN***

Pertama kali bikin side story..heheww..

OTP-ku di Buddy Complex Nih..yang belum kenal sok kenalan atuhh..Watase Aoba (Luxon) to Dio Weinberg (Bradyon)..Semoga banyak yang suka yahh..:3

Review Onegai :D

Thanks for read..

Salam semangat, HarukaGami04


End file.
